


Unzipped

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lingerie, Polyfidelity, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona's bought some new lingerie, and Sam has the honor of being the first to help her out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unzipped

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [50 Reasons to have Sex](http://jennalynn.dreamwidth.org/2710492.html) ficfest

“Well,” Fiona said leadingly, coming through the bathroom door with her arms spread, “what do you think, hmm? Is it a little too revealing?”

Sam glanced up from the Broncs/Packers game and promptly spilled his beer. Fi had been out shopping all day to properly ‘surprise’ he and Mike for Valentine’s Day; Maddie had called her son off for an emergency, leaving Sam to see to Fi’s needs first. That was the beauty of this relationship; they could always have a little fun with one another while the third among them was busy. He smirked and stood up. “Niiice.”

Fiona’s smile was winsome, her eyes descending slowly toward Sam’s crotch. “I thought you might enjoy this. You’re traditional enough to want something simple.”

“Baby, I wouldn’t call that simple.” It was, really, but was entirely see-through, with white gauzy lace that barely covered her breasts. Every motion she made as she stepped into the light caused the material to show through, revealing bits of soft, pink flesh that he was already – and quite happily –very familiar with. He placed his palms on both of her hips, his warm eyes looking her body up and down. “How the hell can Victoria keep any secrets if she’s peddling stuff like this?”

That earned him a roll of her eyes as she spun around. The sight from behind was just as enchanting – and revealed a hell of a lot more. “I see we’ve got a full moon tonight.”

She rolled her eyes. “Help me get it open.”

“Gee, and you went to all the trouble of putting it on…” Sam kissed the length of her exposed neck on the way to his knees. Fiona was tiny in comparison to his wide, tall frame, but he immediately picked out the first line of defense he’d have to breach to get her naked, and knew he’d need his keen eyes trained right on the source. The buttons were small, numerous, and started just below her shoulder blades. Sam squinted as he quickly undid them – then the material gaped open to reveal a corset, tied tight with a number of ribbons.

“C’mon!” he complained, noting how Fi’s shoulders quivered with mirth as she pretended to find his predicament hilarious. “Maybe I’ll cut you out instead…”

“Sam! This cost me four hundred dollars. If you so much as scratch the lace there will be serious consequence..” She drifted off as Sam kissed her shoulders, a little, bristly line down her upper arm. “Mmm…”

Sam’s diligent work had finally gotten him to the end of the line – the last ribbon, when pulled back, revealed a line of eyelet hooks that reached from the small of her back to the edge of her crotch. As he finally found bare skin under the silk, lace and metal, he took a second to kiss the small of her back, and the tiny symbol that stood there. 

“I forgot you’ve got a tramp stamp back here.”

She smacked the top of his head, though the blow didn’t contain real malice. “It’s a Chinese character.”

“Yeah? What’s it stand for?” He unsnapped the last eyelet and stroked a single finger unerringly toward her clit, tickling it briefly.

Her response was breathy, but sincere. “Chaos.”

Sam grinned, letting go, leaning back on his heels. “Why don’t you show me some chaos, then?”

She turned about, the teddy slipping to the floor in a puddle at her feet. “My pleasure,” she said, shoving him to the floor and stripping his shirt open in a single, fluid gesture.


End file.
